The Blood Pact
The Blood Pact is a quest released on 15 March 2010, hitting the 300 quest point total. It was the first new quest available for free players since Rune Mysteries, which was released in 2003. New free-to-play items were released with the quest along with the Helmet of Trials for members who have obtained 300 quest points. Non-members find this exciting because most updates are for members, and having a new dungeon can be useful for low-level players to train in combat. Details Walkthrough *Start the quest by talking to Xenia in the Lumbridge Graveyard. She will tell you that Zamorakian Cultists have kidnapped a lady named Ilona. *Head down into the Lumbridge Catacombs when you agree to help her. Kayle *You will find yourself in a big hall with Kayle, a ranger, at one end. *When you try to attack him, Xenia is hit by one of his arrows. She asks you to fight without her. *Attack Kayle. He is weak, with only a couple of Lifepoints, so it shouldn't be too difficult to kill him. *With Kayle defeated, you may ask him about the cult and what they are doing. You can also decide to kill him or let him go. No matter what you choose he will drop Kayle's Shortbow and a few Bronze arrows. Caitlin *Equip Kayle's Bow and the arrows and head into the next room. *Caitlin is across the gap, and she will cast spells at you. She is Combat Level 3 and has 20 Lifepoints, and you cannot hit her with Melee attacks. *Defeat her, then operate the winch to open the gate. You cannot do this while Caitlin is attacking you. *When you get to the other side you may ask her more questions. When you kill her or let her go, she will leave Caitlin's Staff, some Air runes and some Mind runes. Reese *Go down either set of stairs into a hall. Open the door that Reese stands behind, and he will have a conversation with you. He will attack you no matter what you choose to say. *Defeat him with any of the weapons you have found so far. *You can also choose whether to kill him or let him free. If you choose to let him go he will refuse, and kill himself anyway. *The coffin in the room then crumbles, revealing a set of stairs leading down into the Lumbridge Catacombs Dungeon. *You will appear outside, and enter a conversation with Ilona and Xenia. Xenia will say that it looks like you have prevailed, and allow you to keep the weapons. If you missed any weapons while in t catacombs. She will also give you 200 Bronze arrows, 200 Air runes and 200 Mind runes. *Quest completed. Rewards *1 Quest point *100 Attack, Strength, Defence, Ranged and Magic experience *Access to the Lumbridge Catacombs Dungeon. *Reese's Sword *Caitlin's Staff *Kayle's Sling *200 Air runes *200 Mind runes *200 Bronze arrows *Helmet of Trials (members with 300 quest points) Trivia *When you complete the quest, your Adventurer's Log will say, "I defeated a trio of Zamorakian cultists in the catacombs beneath Lumbridge Church." *There was a glitch when casting a spell or meleeing with the new staff, the staff seems to float. This floating glitch is also evident when defending from an attack. This glitch was later fixed. *There was another glitch when you get your reward and Xenia gives you the runes, the text says "Xenia gives you some air runes" and you actually get mind runes, and vice versa. *This is the newest non-members quest; Rune Mysteries, the next-most recent quest, was released in 2003. *